


Smell like teen spirit

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Damian is 13 and 16 years old. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, School Uniforms, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian turned 13, his mother says he's a man now. He knows that to be treated as such he must do things that men do; the only thing he lacks is sex. So he'll seek help from his former teacher Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Damian is 13 and 16 years old. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Alone Time





	Smell like teen spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Huele como un espíritu joven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075561) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> It's the penultimate part of this series. Please wait for the end. Have you noticed the pattern yet? Do you know where I'm getting my title?

Damian stands in front of the computer, proud as always, with his two fists clenched on his tool belt. He watches his father typing like a desperate man.

“I want the keys to the batmobile, I'll go for a ride.” Says the boy, behind him, he could hear Jason's mocking laughter and his palm hitting the hood of the car, Tim clears his throat trying to avoid a laugh.

“Gosh, the kid must be kidding.” Says Todd, wiping away the tears that came from laughing so hard. Batman hasn't flinched, it seems he's even ignoring it.

“No, it looks like he's serious.” Drake, comment quietly.

“Robin...” Dick touches Damian's shoulder slowly, tentatively, doesn't know what the kid's planning.

“Father.” insists the young man.

“I heard you the first time, Damian.” Says the older one, without looking away from the screen. “You're 12 years old...”

“13.” the child corrects him.

“13 years old, you can't drive a car around town, you have to be at least 16 to get a license.”

“But I know how to drive.” Damian moves forward until he's next to his father. “Besides, last week I turned 13, which means I'm a man now and I want to be treated as an equal.”.

This time Tim can't resist and laughs aloud with Jason, Richard covers his mouth with a palm to hide a smile.

“No. You're a child and with this kind of attitude you're just showing more.” Batman essence. “Go change and then go to bed.”

“But...” try to argue the child.

“Go change and then go to sleep, Damian.” Bruce is using _that_ tone, which means _I'm your father and you must obey_. The boy takes off his gloves in annoyance, throws them at the computer screen, and turns around to go upstairs, leaving pieces of clothing all over the floor. “Damian, come back here and pick up your uniform.”

“No, you do it.” Shout from the top of the stairs. “I'm still a kid so I can't do it.”

“Damian!”

“Bruce.” Dick interrupts him. “I think you were too hard with him.”

The hero says, takes the pair of gloves and walks towards the cape, then lifts the boots, the belt, the vest, the knee pads, at the bottom of the stairs are the socks, mask, and shirt. He's left alone in his underwear.

“You're raising him wrong, Dick.” Says Red Hood.

“Guys, we should understand this better than anyone else...”

“He's just being a brat; he'll get over it.” Comments Tim.

“I'll go talk to him, he looked so sad.”

“Sad? It looked like it would bite you if you got in its way.” Jason's mocking.

“Like a Chihuahua, or more like a bristly cat.” Corrects Drake.

“Guys...” The older man folds the laundry and comes out of the cave, walks slowly through the mansion, once in front of Damian's bedroom door knocks slowly.

“Go away father, I don't want to talk to you.”

“I'm not your father. Can I come in?” The knob turns and the kid peeks out a little bit, making sure Richard's alone, opens the door wide and invites him in. He's already in his pajamas.

“What do you want?” Ask the minor.

“Talk to you, look I know your father can be very strict, but.”

“He does it because he loves you. You always say that, but I don't see him loving me as much as you do.” Damian talks annoyingly.

“I ask you to understand.”

“No, it's he who must understand me. I'm not a child, not anymore. So, I expect to be treated as an equal.” Dick sighs and sits on the bed, that will certainly be a long conversation.

“Your father sees no one as his equal, not even me, Tim or Jason. Maybe he does with Diana or Clark, but they're a case apart.” Damian sits next to his brother, looking at him with his bright green eyes. “And we'll never be his equal, not because we're not as good as he is. But because he's your father, my father, our father. Fathers will always want to protect their children, and that's what Bruce does with us.”

“But for him”.

"He knows you can drive, Dami. He's let you drive before. Not only a car, too a plane, and other vehicles, but if he doesn't see the need he prefers to leave it alone. Your father trusts you, you are his partner he will not see you as an equal because you are not his friend, like Superman or Wonder Woman is, you are his son.” Dick pats Damian on the back, trying to comfort him. “In my case, I do see you as an equal, you've grown up and that's very good, Tim and Jason do too. You're the leader of the Teen Titans now, that's a big responsibility. You probably know things that none of us know and I'm sure you're more skilled than any other Robin at 13. Or any other teenager at 13, and I know that when you're my age, you'll be a lot more fit and capable than I am now.”

“Grayson.” Damian squeezes his hands on his knees holding his pajamas. He needed to hear those words so badly.

“You don't have to prove anything to anyone, you're already Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, the son of Batman and I could say he's the best of all the Robins.” Dick laughs.

“I'm also the heir to the demon's head...” Damian adds.

“Right, right. I forgot, plus you're the master of a Goliath, a cat, a dog, and a cow.”

“Don't forget of Jerry”

“The turkey and all the other henchmen that can be added.” Dick stirred Damian's hair in a brotherly gesture. “You're a wonderful boy, you don't have to rush into growth.”

“Grayson, do you love me?” the boy asks, he can hear the concern in his tone.

“Of course, I love you, darling,” Dick answers without hesitation. “Not just me, Alfie, Bruce, but Jason and Tim in their own way. I know you love us too, even though you can be a bit asshole sometimes.”

Richard laughs, but Damian doesn't react, he doesn't seem upset. He clenches his fists tightly over his pants and looks at his brother.

“If I ask you to do something for me, will you do it?” The hero looks at his little brother in surprise. Damian never asks, he demands. Dick thinks so, it could be a bad thing, a very bad thing. Extremely bad, or it could be nothing spectacular. I had to give him an affirmative answer to know the full extent of _the problem_.

“Of course, Dami, whatever you need. Tell me, I'll do everything I can to help you.” He says and he thinks it sounded too much.

“Would you have sex with me?” He asks as if the process to get there is that simple. Dick looks at him in clear amazement, if he were in a cartoon at the time his jaw would drop to the floor in shock.

“Damian, I...” He can see the disappointment and the pain on the young hero's face. He can't refuse, not after that talk. What excuse could he possibly give? You're a child, that would only upset him more. Too young, inexperienced, I don't like you, you're my brother. None of them could be effective. The best thing would be to say yes and to drag him away until he lost interest. “I'll do it, all right, but will you tell me why you want to do it?”

“The mating ritual is an important part of reaching maturity.” The young man begins to speak and Dick already knows it doesn't look good. “It's the last step I need to take to become a man, and if I have to, I want it to be with someone I like.”

“If you don't feel ready, we can wait.”

“No, I'm ready. We can do it right now if you're willing.” Richard bites his tongue. And he wonders if he'll ever get the talk out of him.

“I don't think it's a good idea to do it now.” Try to excuse Nightwing.

“Why?

“Because your dad is home, Jason and Tim are here too, plus I didn't come prepared to do it.” He's the one who sounds like a teenage virgin. Pray that the minor understands that.

“It's true, I wouldn't want my father to see us.” Dick releases the air he's been holding in; Damian touches his thoughtful chin. “Not to mention, Todd or Drake, it would be disgusting to have to see their faces.”

“We'll plan better later.”

“My father is going out to the Watchtower tomorrow; I'll ask Pennyworth to take me to your apartment after school.” It was just stupid to think I could get that over with that quickly.

“Okay, I'll go tell Bruce you're already asleep and calmer,” he says getting out of bed, he goes over to Damian to kiss him on the forehead, the younger one allows it. “Rest, honey, we'll talk about it tomorrow.”

“We'll see you tomorrow.” He answers by getting into the sheets, Dick comes out and shuts the door behind him, as soon as he has gone far enough, he slaps himself so hard that it echoes in the corridor of the mansion. He moves forward from returning to the cave.

“Did something happen with Damian?” asks Bruce as soon as Dick finishes coming down the stairs, he knows Bruce cares about his son, but it's hard for him to talk about his feelings.

“He's sad because he thinks you don't trust him.” He has to lie to his father's face, he can't tell him _I'm meeting your 13-year-old son for sex tomorrow if that son I've known since he was 10 and you let him sleepover at my apartment_. “I know that might sound hard, but Damian just needs you to tell him that you're proud, it's just five words **I'm proud of you** that would make a lot of difference. Dami is a good boy, he has a special character but he's not bad, he tries to improve to please you every day. Show him that you're noticing his effort.”

Bruce takes a long breath.

“Dick, you know words aren't my thing.”

“I'm proud of you. Come on, repeat after me. I'm proud of you.”

“I'll try, but still, you could tell him.”

“He wants to hear it from you, I always tell him. My words to him don't have that value anymore. Please, Bruce, just five words. Please. “

“I will, I promise.” says the bat.

...

Bruce reads the newspaper sitting at the table, Alfred serves breakfast like every morning, Damian comes down the stairs carrying his backpack on his shoulder ready for a long day of school. He takes a seat on the other side of the table.

“Damian.” He starts talking. Bruce folds the newspaper and places it on the table.

“Good morning, Father.” Answer the child. Batman breathes a long sigh and pinches his arm, he has been up much earlier that day, he wrote a little speech and was practicing it with Alfred minutes before. He has always found it difficult to talk about his feelings, he was not Dick who could go around saying nice words to everyone. He preferred to express it with actions.

“I talked to Dick about you yesterday.” Says the father.

“I see.” He Answer, it's no different from your usual conversations.

“Son.” Speak and feel the fear in the pit of your stomach. “I know I don't tell you often, and I could infer that you know, but **I'm really very proud of you**.”

“Father.” Damian's eyes are opening with surprise.

“Not only that,” Bruce continues, but he also has a little sheet of paper hidden under the newspaper with the dots he wants to touch. “Dick says you think I don't trust you; I do. Really, every time we go out on patrol, I leave my life in your hands. You've matured a lot, you're a team leader now, you can control yourself better, you're not the same kid who came here three years ago and almost killed Tim. I realize how much you are trying to improve not only as a watcher but also as a person, now you have friends and you appreciate life more.”

Damian leaves the spoon on his teacup looking at his father, his eyes become crystal clear.

“I never thought about having children because I thought they would be all the bad things about me because I was afraid of being a bad father and spoiling everything, but I am very pleasantly surprised at you. You are definitely the best thing about me and your mother. **I'm very proud of you** and if you want to be able to drive the Batmobile you can.”

“I don't care about the Batmobile.” Says Robin. Bruce knows that's never really what he wanted.

“That's fine, but from now on you can drive it, I know you can, and I trust you'll take care of our Batmobile, only it should have a higher seat.” The youngest one smiles slightly and looks down at his teacup. “Damian, you know I'm not very good at expressing myself, if I was possibly right now your mother and I would be married and you would have other little brothers, I know this was the worst characteristic I could have inherited from you, even if I don't say it often you must know that I love you and I care about you. I know you can stand on your own, but you are my son and parents will always want to protect their children.”

“Richard said the same thing.” He says, the blush on Damian's face moves to his ears, he gets up from the table to turn around. “I love you too, Father.”

He says just loud enough for his parent to hear.

“Dick, he always knows what to say and when.” Answer Batman.

“Pennyworth the chopper, hurry up or I'll be late.” His neck is also red and even if his back is turned, his ears look just as red. Damian squeezes his lips to avoid crying, he's so happy. “Have a good trip to space, father.”

“Have a lot of fun at school, Damian,” Bruce responds to his son; he leaves the room after it.

“Let me tell you that **I'm very proud of you too** , Master Bruce. He just graduated as a father.” The butler pats Batman on the back. “Mmm-hmm. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take your little boy to school and show you a good time.”

“I should take Dick's advice more often.”

“I've been telling you that for several years, I'm glad you finally applied them.” Alfred takes the keys to the table and walks out of the kitchen door. “I'll wait a bit; I don't think Master Damian will be very happy if I see him crying.”

Damian wipes his cheeks with his shirt sleeve, tries to calm down, but the tears keep coming down thickly from his eyes. It's not sadness, nor does the pain feel different, it's a warm feeling in his stomach and the stupid smile doesn't fade from his lips.

“If you're ready, Master, we can leave.” Damian sits with his backpack on his legs hugging her, hides his face over the suitcase controlling his emotions. Pennyworth looks at him tenderly, he could be a trained killer, but he was still a child. He was silent all the way to Metropolis. Once the butler parks the helicopter and Damian comes down, he talks again.

“Bring the car around when you come to get me.” Order the young heir. “I want you to take me to Grayson's apartment after school. He invited me.”

“Got it, Young Master, I'll get the car.” Warn the butler. “Have a great time.”

Alfred lifts the vehicle again, once back at the mansion he phones Dick. After three rings the young man answers.

“Alfie?” Ask the other side of the line, Grayson.

“Good morning Master Dick, Master Damian says that you invited him to your apartment and I want to confirm if it is true or the young master expected to arrive unexpectedly”. Ask the old butler.

“Yes, somehow I invited him.” Answers the old acrobat.

“Really?” Alfred insists.

“Well, not exactly. He invited himself but he can't say no.” Admits Dick. “Still, bring him in, he said Bruce would be with the League in space, so I told him it was okay if we trained for a while and then went out on patrol.”

“Well then. Will he be sleeping with you to pack his pajamas?” Ask the butler.

“Most likely, yes, I don't want to take him home in the middle of the night.”

“Master Richard has had a very interesting time this morning...” This is Pennyworth to start telling the story of the breakfast.

...

Damian looks for the car with his eyes, once he finds it, he says goodbye with a gesture from Jon and walks to the vehicle.

“Good afternoon, young master. Did you have fun today?” Alfred asks.

“I didn't complain,” Damian replies.

“Master Richard's apartment, isn't it?”

“Yes.”

“I took the trouble to contact him to confirm the engagement.” Says the butler. “So, I packed him a pair of pajamas and another change of clothes.”

Dick is standing outside the building; Damian opens the door and Alfred comes up behind him. The butler gives Richard a not very big bag and slowly pushes the smaller one.

“Here's Damian's clothes and what he needs. If he gets angry, I know you can handle it, young master. See that he gets home before lunch tomorrow.” Pennyworth says goodbye by getting back in the car. Dick holds the little suitcase in his hands, Damian looks around and starts walking into the apartment complex.

“I brought some tools.” Says the youngest and Richard thinks the worst, anything could come out of that little boy's twisted mind. The elevator opens again, letting them out into the corridor, Dick fumbles for the key in his pants to open the door.

“Welcome to my fortress of solitude, make yourself comfortable.” Announces the major leaving the bag on one of the couches and walking to the kitchen. “Want to see a movie?”

“I'm not here to watch movies, Grayson.” Speaking of which. “Where's the room?”

Dick hits himself with one of the kitchen pillars, that stubborn brat wouldn't give up his main goal. He sighs, rubbing his forehead which was previously hit, and looks at Damian in the middle of the room, walks around opening all the doors in his path until he hits the one leading to the bedroom, a triumphant smile is painted on his childish face.

“You don't have to tell me I've already found it, as soon as you're done meet me in bed.” Warn, if those words came from an older woman, they would definitely sound very sexy, coming from that guy they are very scary. Dick rubs his hands together, wets his face in the sink. He will only do it once, he will answer all the questions that the younger one has and then he will tell him that they can't do it again. _It's just once, you don't have to enjoy it_ , he repeats to himself like a mantra. Calmer already, he goes to the room.

Damian's sitting on the bed, he's taken off his shoes and pants. A pair of white socks reach just below his knees, he has his blue jacket in his hands carefully folded to join the clothes that are on one of the cabinets. His underwear is black boxers, around his thighs, are small straps that hold his white shirt tightly down. Does he wear that all the time? On top of the other cabinet, he carefully lines up the _tools that_ the child has brought with him.

A family size bottle of lube has a somewhat strange whitish color, attached to it a small shiny metal plug, two sizable dildos and as a cherry on top of the cake a chain of 4 Chinese balls of two inches in diameter. Dick looks at the teenager in amazement, Damian opens the pins that pull on his shirt, to start opening the buttons.

“Wait.” Richard takes his hand, holding it. The dark straps are girded with malice on his little thighs. “Let me finish undressing you.”

Damian obeys him, as a student, he is very cooperative. Dick gets on the bed, sitting on his knees and with trembling fingers, he opens the buttons.

“If you have any questions, ask me, I'll answer them.” Says the older trying to sound professional. Trying to ignore the fact that he's undressing a 13-year-old boy to have sex with him.

“I don't have any specifics; I've been researching how two men do it.” Damian sounds as diplomatic as ever. Dick finishes opening the buttons and proceeds to take the teenager's hands to finish the fists. “But I assume I'll be the passive one because I'm the least experienced and possibly the least gifted.”

“You can be the active one when you grow up.” Says Grayson, but not with him. This should only happen once and never again. I'd teach the youngest one what he needed and then nothing else would happen. He'd pull down his shirt, leaving the child in his underwear. Damian takes the edge off his teacher's blue sweatshirt.

“Now I must undress you.” The young man said, Dick is sitting up on the bed, he helps the boy take off his sweatshirt, he pushes Damian on the pillows a little. The teenager caresses him, passing his little hands over his brother's chest and arms. “You're more muscular than I'd imagined.”

Although his words are not a compliment at all they feel good, had Damian imagined him naked before? The young man spreads his legs, allowing the older one to fit between them, his hands reach the end of his mentor's abdomen, he opens the straps of his sweatpants, trying to pull them up.

“Damian, I have to ask you again.” Richard insists, hoping the younger one will back off. “Do you want to go ahead with this?”

“Yes.” The child answers without taking his eyes off his brother's face.

“Pretty sure? 100%.”

“Yes, Richard. I'm pretty sure, 100%.” The youngest one sounds a little upset already. Dick sighs, takes off his shoes to get completely close to the young man.

“There will be no turning back now...”

“I know. Have a little more initiative, it seems I'm forcing you.” The kid is already screwed up. Dick is tempted to tell him that he's practically forcing him, but he'd better shut up, take his index finger to the boy's jaw and lift it up and join their mouths in a short kiss, Damian squeezes their lips and eyes. The contact feels strange, it's his first kiss.

“That was a kiss,” Grayson explains. “Now open your mouth, I'll kiss you for real.”

Robin accepts, spread his lips. Dick approaches again. Sticking his tongue in the child's mouth, he begins to kiss him. Damian sighs, his hands rest on his teacher's shoulders, Richard moves his lips against the teenager's, sucking the little tongue his teeth collide, even if Dick is being as nice as possible the young hero is inexperienced. He separates from his brother by letting him breathe.

“Did you understand how to do it?” asks the Major, as if he were really a teacher teaching. “Let's try it again, try breathing through your nose and moving your lips.”

The young man nods, puts his arms around his teacher, bringing him closer again. Damian learned easily; this was no challenge for him. Imitating Dick's movements the first time, he pushes his tongue into his mentor's mouth and moves his lips over his opponent's and begins to kiss him. He breathes calmly through his nose, allowing the more experienced to carry him deeply. Saliva collects in their mouths making a wet sound each time their lips rub together.

Dick puts his hand on the young man's naked chest, tracing the barely visible muscles with his fingers and stops at one of the bumps. Taking it between his fingertips, he rubs it slowly, earning a groan from his young partner. Damian stops the contact by dropping his head on the pillow, breathing with his mouth open. His whole body was on fire and his knees were creaking with new sensations.

“Everything all right?” asks the older.

“My legs are shaking.” the teenager confesses.

“It's a perfectly normal reaction, it's the first time you've done anything like this.” Says Dick trying to reassure him. “Let me know if you feel anything else.”

The younger one nods, kissing his partner again. Dick caresses him, taking one of his thighs feeling the black strap between his fingers. Its function is to keep the shirt in place, but it also accentuates the child's curves. His other hand continues on the boy's chest, pressing down, looking for the places where Damian feels good. He pulls on the nipple, earning the young man's moan, so he continues to do so. The boy turns over the sheets, silencing the sounds in his partner's mouth.

“Grayson.” the boy tries to talk; Dick breaks up a bit by allowing him to. “When you touch my chest, it feels strange.”

“Can you define strange?”

“It hurts, but it's not an annoying pain.”

“That's how you must feel, keep informing me of any doubts you have.” Richard kisses his lover's cheek, comes down sucking on his thin neck, behind his ears. He hears the child sigh with every touch, continues to suck the lobe, squeeze the fleshy thighs in his hands, pinch the nipples between his fingers. His partner's skin bristles beautifully, letting out the delicious sounds that come from his lips with too much innocence.

Damian squeezes the sheets, slips one of his little hands into his mentor's dark hair by pulling not too hard on the soft strands. Richard can feel the hardness of his brother's limb. The older one is hardening too, the tender skin tastes amazing, just slightly salty from sweat and carries all the impressive taste of the youngster. Robin lifts his hips in search of stimulation for his lower parts. He has never felt this way before.

Richard raises his hand, caressing the inside of his thighs, touching his brother's penis over his underwear. He pulls his underwear down, releasing his tiny erection. He comes down kissing the neck, taking one of the buttons in his mouth, Damian cries, arching his chest beautifully. Dick holds the member in his hand starting to move it slowly.

“Wait.” As soon as the child reaches the joint, Dick does it, rests his jaw on the small chest, and removes his hand from the small cock.

“What's going on?” Questions Grayson worried, maybe he hurt him.

“You're not supposed to do anything to my ass.” Says the minor. Apparently, Damian didn't know about the foreplay before he got to the sex. Richard sighs, for the thousandth time that day.

“It's called foreplay. Doesn't it make you feel good about what I do?” Damian's looking at him in confusion.

“Yes, it does, but this isn't having sex.”

“Sweetheart, I can't just come in and tell you to spread your legs and put it in.” Dick's trying to explain. “Don't eat your heart out and let me show you.”

“Okay, but don't try to trick me because I'll know.” Threaten the minor. Grayson returns to where he left off, masturbating the tiny limb, Wayne turns against the sheets sighing, panting aloud. No matter how much the teenager cries, the residence has thick walls. Kissing the abdomen and continuing down, finally throwing out his underwear, Damian opens his legs allowing the older one to lie between them. Dick kisses the overlying bones in his hips, placing his two hands on his waist.

The emptiness in his stomach is hard to ignore, does he really plan to get inside his brother? More importantly, can he do it? Damian is small. Even smaller for his age, he's noticed since he undressed the boy. The suit and cape make him look imposing, hiding how small he is. His waist is narrow, his hips are small, he must be 1.40 maximum and about 40 or 43 kilograms. He bites his tongue trying to ignore that fact, he is a highly trained killer, he must know the limitations of his body. If he thinks it's convenient, he'll ask him to stop and he'll do it as he did before. At least he hopes so.

He stops and gets a sigh from the young man, takes the big bottle from above the night table, and the small metal plug, that should be good to start with. Damian looks at him, curious. He pulls the plug out of the package and uncorks the bottle, the consistency of that liquid is much thicker than any lubricant. He's curious, but he doesn't want to ask how and where the little guy got it. Maybe he bought it from Amazon, you could buy anything on the internet.

“Well,” announces Dick. “Now I'm going to touch your ass, if something is annoying or uncomfortable tell me.”

“I can handle anything.”

“It's not a question of putting up with something uncomfortable, it must feel good. If it doesn't feel good, say so and I'll see how to make it different so you'll like it.”

Dick drops a long stream of the liquid into his palm to warm it up, sprinkles a little with both fingers over the child's entrance, feels Damian shiver at the touch. He kisses the barrel of the teenager until his member slowly rests his lips on the tip of the small penis. He inserts his lubricated finger inside the young man.

“Aaahh.” Damian lets out a long moan, Dick sticks his finger up to his knuckle, spreads his lips to suck the teenager's cock. This panting, opening his legs, the stimulation in his penis make him relax allowing Grayson's finger to go in and out. Amazed by the way his young lover reacts, he sprays more of the liquid on his hand, trying to get another finger inside the boy.

The boy does not object, opens his legs leaving his mentor to caress him without restriction, shouts with his mouth open. Dick penetrates him slowly, deep with his fingers, sucking the minor's penis and putting it all in his cavity. Damian squirms, his whole-body trembles at the intense new sensations. He takes with his little hands the hair of the hero, moving his hips pushing it into his brother's cavity.

Richard gropes the plug on the bed, lubricating it a bit and pressing it against Damian's entrance.

“What is it? Wait.” The minor speaks in confusion.

“One of the tools you brought, the smallest one.” Explain Nightwing, as he puts the little plug in the boy. It surrounds the waist of the young man raising him a little from the bed, it moves his mouth to the same one with which it penetrates Damian, the teenager bites his own hand, sucking his fingers, it releases long trembling sighs feeling his interior adapting to the new stimulation.

Richard sucks on the child, moving the implement around in circles, stretching the boy. Damian looks at him, his eyes squinting and his thin eyebrows furrowing, he bites his lips writhing on the bed as the more experienced instructs him in the love arts.

“Stop, stop.” The young man speaks in alarm, his lover stops. “My penis feels weird.”

“You feel good.” Corrects the older one, taking out the metal instrument and replacing it with his fingers, rubbing the young man's insides in search of that area that has a different texture. “Don't hold back honey, let it out.”

“Wait, your hand, Grayson. Stop.” Robin warns, but his teacher ignores him, pressing hard on his fingertips in the minor, as his hand moves over the small limb. Damian bends over beautifully, struggling to contain his voice and ends up spilling into his brother's palm, twitching in arrhythmic spasms, his eyes opening wide and letting out tears of pleasure. His first orgasm is fantastic.

The child falls limply on the bed, Richard removes his fingers from inside the teenager. He looks for the next toy on the bedside table and begins to lubricate it while giving the boy time to cool down. Damian shakes with his eyelashes fluttering; his abdomen and part of his chest are stained with whitish liquid. His little penis still stands proudly upright.

Damian's legs are spread apart, his hole majestically opens waiting for further stimulation. Dick takes the knees, lifting them up and pressing the tip of the toy phallically into the young man's already stretched interior. Robin breathes heavily, his gaze still lost in the patterns of the ceiling, but he lets out a delightful moan as the instrument begins to make its way into his innocent bowels. Richard watches in wonder as the teenager enjoys being sullied. When he clearly shouldn't be doing that, at 13 he should be going after girls, maybe a little older, or if he was into boys, not his brother.

Richard moves the plastic tool, making it go in and out of the battered hole, Robin blinks back to reality to find herself being penetrated again. Dick tries to ignore the warmth in the middle of his legs, as his limb throbs strongly, the moisture that forms in his underwear as it is dripping with precum. He bites the inside of his cheeks, watching as his new young lover lifts his hips looking for more of the plastic phallus, it's time to move on to the next one.

Take the second and last one, the next one's a Chinese ball. He's not quite sure how to use them, but he'll learn as he goes. Remove the small toy by leaving it on the bed by joining the forgotten plug. Lubricate the next one with Damian's dark and curious look on it.

“Let's change positions.” He offers as if it were debatable, Damian shrinks his legs trying to sit upon the bed, Dick takes his hand, helping him to settle in. Richard sits with his legs apart, placing the implement straight between them. “Sit on it.”

Order, the minor doubts it. Note the size of the lubricated plastic.

“I don't know how.” He confesses with a red face; he feels so stupid not to know.

“Come on, then I'll help you, get on my legs and curve your back.” Explain the more skillful. Damian crawls, climbing onto his brother's lap. “You can lean on my chest and if it's more comfortable you can hold on with your arms. “

The boy takes the suggestions, hugs the older boy by leaning on his chest and keeping his butt up.

“So, you're doing great.” Praise Grayson. “Nothing bothered you?”

“No,” Damian's shaking his head too, Dick smells great. Now that he's pressing his chest against his teacher's bare skin, he feels how warm he really is. “I feel good when I touch your skin.”

“You can tell me what else you like.” Ask Nightwing by taking one of the cheeks in his hand, pulling it apart to press the toy a little. He puts only the tip in and steps back, waiting for the young man's answer. “Do you like it when I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Answer the minor. “Also, when you touched that place inside me, it felt so good.”

“I'll do it again. Let me kiss you.” The eldest said Damian moves his face looking straight at Dick. The hero gives him a reassuring smile, reaching out to find his partner's lips. He takes it, receiving it with his little mouth open, caressing their tongues together. Richard begins to put the toy inside the child, slowly, hearing the boy drown in his mouth. Until it's totally in. “Sit down on the bed.”

The boy obeys him, even with the instrument nailed to his bowels he moves, placing himself on his knees, sitting on the sheets. He keeps his back as straight as possible by taking deep breaths of air. He still trembles, feeling the plastic piece moving inside his ass. Sitting with his little body in the middle of his big brother's legs, Damian can't hide anything from himself, his beautiful dark skin shining with a light layer of sweat. His lips and face have a divine reddish hue.

“Move.” Order, Damian looks at him hesitantly, squeezes his lips. Dick takes the bottom of the toy to keep it steady in bed. The youngest one lays his hands on his teacher's shoulders, standing up and looking at the middle of Richard's legs, observing how hard his partner is too. Robin gasps with his chaste lips open, looking straight ahead with eyes brimming with tears at Grayson. “Excellent honey, keep it up.”

Encourages the major, Damian drops in. Throwing his head back and letting out a long sigh. He rises again, still looking at his master. Dick touches his erection over his clothes, the boy moves tentatively, with some fear. His voice oscillates between the moans of true pleasure and some brief shriek of pain when he takes it deeper. He is struggling to get it, to adapt to the size of the toy. He's bigger than that, Damian should imagine, too. Richard rubs himself with more impetus, forgetting the little voice that tells him he shouldn't even think about getting into the little one.

Feel the young man hit his palm hard. Robin closes his eyes, using Dick's shoulders as his main support, and slams hard into the plastic penis, his little limb shaking and dribbling before his own onslaught. He spreads his legs further apart trying to carry the toy deeper, crying as he meets Richard's hand and the padded surface of the bed. His rhythm becomes erratic, he gropes his penis trying to replicate his mentor's movements.

“Grayson.” the young man is whispering. “I can't, I can't. Please.”

“Do you need me to do something for you?” answers the older man panting, the image of Damian fucking himself in a dildo is maddening, Richard puts his hand inside his pants wrapping it around his penis masturbating, bending over the younger one. Bringing his lips dangerously close together.

“Touch me, please.” Says Wayne, with his eyebrows furrowing and his hand moving inexpertly over his member. “It doesn't feel the same, do it.”

Richard accepts it, putting his free hand on the little dick, attracts Damian so they can touch their members together. The boy looks on, alienated by the size of his lover, discovering why the older one was insisting that he couldn't get into it at first. If that toy was big, his brother was even bigger. He raises his face, with his mouth open he must not beg too much to be kissed.

The hand on his penis makes him tremble, hesitate in his penetrations, scream when he feels again the pressure in his belly that immediately afterward spills. Dick returns the moan, feels his teacher's body tense, and finally falls back against the pillows carrying the child with him, leaving the plastic phallus outside the young hero. Damian hugs Dick, breathing hard both times. They haven't reached the end yet, the youngster knows that he said he wouldn't accept tricks or cunning. He was there to become a man and had only been able to touch his partner's skin a little.

“I'm going to touch you too.” Demands the little prince.

“Give me a moment, I'm not that young.” Pay Grayson. Looking with his hand for the last of Damian's toys.

“You're supposed to be at your best age, don't talk like you're 60.” Robin, sitting on his lover's hip, passes his little hands over his perfectly worked arms, tracing his pectorals and abdomen. “You think I'll be like you too?”

Dick looks at it without understanding the question.

“If you mean muscle,” start talking. “You're probably taller and sturdier than me, I'd risk saying even more than your father.”

“I don't want to think about my father at a time like this.”

“My fault, I'm sorry.” Dick apologizes. “I'm sure I've reached my maximum height, maybe I'll gain a little more muscle, but it'll be very difficult to keep it up.”

“You're not 24 yet.”

“What?”

“Men stop growing at 24, you still have three more years. Maybe you'll catch up with Jason.”

“I don't want to think about Jason at a time like this.” Dick makes fun of him using Damian's words.

“Can I touch you then?” Damian keeps his palms open on his master's abdomen. “I can suck you as you did me before, if you can't lift it that will help. I saw it on a video.”

Richard looks at him in disbelief, with a little grace too. The child is not self-conscious at all, perhaps the lack of exposure to the subject or too much and without restraint. Perhaps the fact that he looks at it as a necessity makes him talk uninhibitedly about something that would make anyone hot and heavy. Dick wonders what kind of videos he saw, to give a blow job so easily. He won't ask, he won't be the one to impose shyness on him about sexual matters, let his father do it if he ever finds out about it.

“I'm proposing something beneficial for both of us.” Start explaining the major. “Turn around so your ass is against my face. So, I can touch you and you can touch me.”

Damian thinks about it, he wouldn't have thought about that option, but it's really the best thing for both of us.

“I accept.” Says the minor, rolling over himself. Facing the barely hardened limb, leaving his butt against his partner's face. Damian looks at him, taking the circumference in his hands, he can feel the weight and texture of the limb. Amazed by the size, he takes the base trying to imitate the way Dick did it to him before. He rubs the tip with his lips, still slightly moist from his previous run.

Dick fills one of the balls with lube, puts the little cock in his mouth completely. Warming the ball in his hand, he fumbles for the young man's hole by putting it in too easily. Pulling it out with a wet _pop_ the youngster's mouth opens, taking just the tip, licking it as if it were a paddle. Lubricate the second one by now inserting both into Damian. The teenager moans on his brother's penis, Dick turns over feeling the vibrations of the kid's voice.

He extracts both balls, wetting the third one, Damian tries almost without success to replicate Dick's movements when sucking it, he barely manages to eat a little more than half of the cock and sucks it clumsily, but it is enough to make the major harden. Richard's penis throbs hard in the teenager's cavity. He counts the three balls again, fitting them back into Wayne, who responds by sucking the tip, tracing circles on the glans. Trying to stick the thick limb in his mouth.

The fourth and final one is buried in the teenager's ass. Damian sobs, pulling his dick out of his mouth, moans shamelessly rubbing his soft cheek against his brother's erection. Richard sprays more lubricant, pulling out the four balls only to push them back in one at a time.

“That's deeper.” Says the old killer. “I feel it in my stomach.”

“Try to relax, the hard part's still missing.” Speaks Grayson.

“I know, I'm trying.” Damian puts his penis back in his mouth, sucking it more easily. Dick pulls the toy out again, drops a long stream of liquid into the stretched-out hole, dipping the balls, Robin's hips move to accommodate the instrument. He leaves them there, dilating the child. Richard takes the straps that are still held over the thin thighs by opening them, strokes the ankles by pulling out the socks.

Robin is finally totally naked.

“Are you ready to do it now?” Ask and Damian thinks he's waited forever.

“Yes, I am.” He claims, by removing the phallus from his mouth.

“Lie down on the bed,” Richard asks to check one of the drawers, Damian just turns around and falls backward, his little feet brushing against the pillows. He tries to lift his legs, feeling the balls go deeper into his bowels. Dick takes a silver wrapper between his fingers with the intention of opening it.

“You don't have to wear a condom.” Say Damian staring at you with his emerald orbs between the locks. “It's not like you can get me pregnant anyway.”

Nightwing looks at the condom in his hand, he didn't have any disease and Damian was still a virgin until that moment. The young man had already stated that he could not get pregnant, he drops the condom on the bed and tries to fit between his legs. He presses his member against Robin's, noticing the difference in size, his erect cock reaches a little further than his partner's navel. He looks at it with the same curiosity.

“Dick, it's okay. Put it in.” Richard takes the base of his penis, wondering if it really fits inside the boy. His hole is too small, he presses the tip looking at the young man's reactions. Robin sucks his lips, shudders at the warm sensation between his legs. Dick begins to dive in, parsimonious. Pushing himself as far as his tiny body will allow without much resistance, his lover lets out a languid moan. “Is it all in?”

“No, not yet.” Richard gasps, the inside of the child is so warm, so incomparable, it's squeezing him in a majestic way, wet from the lubricant and his own fluids. Dick thinks he might get addicted to that precocious teenager.

“No way.” Damian sobs, squeezes the sheets with one hand, directing the other to the joint of their bodies to see how much is missing. “It's so big.”

“I'll do it slowly, so you can feel us becoming one.” Richard comes out of the teenager slowly; this one squeals with his eyelashes fluttering. The older one dives back into the damp cavity, hugs Damian, leaning on his palms, kissing the crown of his lover.

“Richard, it's too much, I can't.” Grayson clenches his jaw, pausing, sighs, it's painfully hard inside the child, in so many years nothing has ever excited him as Damian did at that moment. The little voice in his head scolds him, telling him that it's wrong to feel that way about that tiny body.

“Too late.” Warns, coming out of the young man, sinking a little deeper. Damian whimpers in the face of the onslaught, still unable to get the little body to take him in completely. He swings, digging himself into the warm hole. Robin pulls at the sheets with his furrowed eyebrows, letting go of erratic panting and separating his blushing lips. Richard wants to kiss him, he must bend over, pushing back the child's head so he can join his lips.

The youngest Wayne protests against the penetrations, his legs are kept open and elevated, his body receives the cock that nails it almost with malice, forcing his virginal body to adapt, to desire something that it should not. His brother's penis rubs that area that made him see stars before.

“I'm starting to go deeper into you, honey.” Warn the major, he shouldn't have to, because Damian can feel it. He raises his face, with his lips open he puts his hand in Richard's hair to attract him, to kiss him again. The young man squirts out with his little penis shaking. He focuses all his attention on how good the kiss feels. Nightwing doesn't give up, setting a constant pace as he continues to embed himself in his little brother, trying to explore the most private narrows of the teenager.

Damian wraps his legs around him, moving his hips to receive the penetrations, and moves to the beat that Richard has already marked. Dick notices how kissing him is relaxing him, rubbing his tongues, sucking the young man's, licking his mouth. Robin shrieks against his partner's lips as he notices how the last ring of host flesh carries his master impossibly deep. The teenager's eyes open in fear.

“Wait.” Try to talk Damian.

“Whoa, it's all gone into you. It feels amazing.” Praise Grayson, take Damian by the waist, holding it all the way inside the boy. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really, but.”

“Can I move then?”

“Not yet pervert, wait a minute!” The older one simply stopped listening to him, holding him by the waist, moving now without inhibition since Damian already sheltered him in his entirety. He strikes at a wicked pace the hole of the younger one, fitting in deep into the warm, moist bowels. “My ass. It's so full.”

Robin whines, with his lost gaze embracing his partner, seeks to silence the new sounds that escape his lips, closes his mouth on Richard's neck by biting his teeth, sucking the skin. He has no time to worry about whether he should allow the teenager to mark him. Damian sucks on him, screaming loudly at every blow that is buried deep within him.

Grayson continues to ram the tiny body, crashing his hips into the child's ass, Damian cries, more tears streaming from his beautiful eyes staining his cheeks. His lips tremble on the skin of his teacher. The sex feels amazing. His mind is totally blank and the only thing he can focus on is the feeling of his ass hole being dilated by that huge cock. Opening up to the edge. Robin opens his grip by falling against the bed, spreads his legs to lift his hips looking for more contact.

“It feels really good.” the teenager drools, Richard stands up looking at the boy's belly, he is so thin that he can feel his penis moving inside the boy. the boy is over-stimulated it is his first time taking a dick. The deep scourges hit that spot on his walls that make him sob.

Damian screams, in a way that could hurt his throat. His body convulses, holding on to the sheets, he runs with long, thick spurts of sperm spilling over his stomach. Dick grabs him by the forearm, lifting him up, leaving him sitting on his lap. He wraps his arms around the little boy's waist and continues to fuck him. Damian complains about the new treatment, still, in his orgasmic hallucination, he sticks his teeth into his brother's skin and bites him. Letting himself be penetrated by the rhythm and force that the other one imposes.

Richard moans, the boy is deliciously tight around him, grinding him in his narrow bowels. No woman or man has ever been this narrow. Because he is still so young, he scolds his conscience again. But it doesn't matter, anything matters except how incredible it is to fuck that guy and how he takes it gladly.

The new Robin hugs him with his legs.

“Damian, I'm going to cum, don't squeeze me.” Try to warn.

“In me, do it in me,” he asks by sucking on his master's jaw.

“On your stomach?”

“No, on my ass, Grayson ejaculates inside me.” Robin brings his mouths closer by attracting the major. Richard hugs Damian, pressing his hips together he empties into his brother, gorging the young man for the first time with sperm. The boy shivers, gasping for breath. “It's so hot, I feel strange.”

“Well, Damian, you're officially a man now. Can we stop now?” Try to negotiate Richard with what little sanity he has left, he hasn't had a partner in several months.

“You're still very hard on me,” Damian says. “I want to do it more, the sex feels so good, that's why adults talk about it all the time.”

“Are you sure?” The child's response is a nod. Dick helps him turn around, takes his hands on the little nipples, and pulls them. He bends over a bit, sucking on the back of the neck. Damian rests his back against his teacher's chest, his cock has hardened as well. The older one is still stuck deep inside.

“Move.” Call for the young man. Dick lays them both on their sides on the bed. He continues his stimulation on the chest, strokes the abdomen.

“I'm deep inside you, honey. How deep do you feel about me?” Damian closes his eyes, takes the hand that is on his stomach, and moves it to the height of his navel, with his own finger he presses his belly pointing to a place.

“Here.” Grayson looks at it, amazed. The human body is amazing, but no doubt his brother is the most wonderful of all. He sways, slowly as his young lover asked. Taking it as deep as he can, Damian moans, sighing. Watching the lump in his belly gets smaller as Dick comes out and grows as he buries it in his cavity. Richard moves faster, noticing that Robin rocks his body for more stimulation, squeezes the nipples on his fingers and sucks a mark on the child's shoulder, where his clothes can cover him, in a place his father cannot see.

Damian throws his head back, shouting without hesitation, Dick holds him firmly by the waist, the big hands close perversely on the little boy. Sideways on the bed, he passes his leg behind his big brother's hip to allow him a better angle. Richard penetrates him, sinking into the hero's wet bowels. Relentlessly he fucks him like a desperate man. The young man cries the drops run out of his eyes, drowning in pleasure he grabs his lover's wrists and pushes his ass-backward whipping his body.

The saliva comes down from the corner of his mouth, his mind cannot articulate any thoughts except how good it feels to be penetrated, and he tries to let his master know, but his voice breaks unintelligible, only pitiful moans come out. His ass being sullied in that way is far better than anything else, the thick cock reaches deep into his depths and crushes at every onslaught that point that makes him scream louder.

He wants Richard to kiss him, but that position is not good at all. He lifts his face to look for his brother's mouth and separates his lips, inviting him to invade the child's cavity as well. Dick grabs him, holding Damian by the neck, kisses him. Rubbing their tongues together, sucking on the little mouth, the wet snap of their bodies as they collide, as well as their moans and sighs flood the chamber. Damian continues to sob, pushing his thin hips to receive the penis inside. Nightwing caresses the belly holding his hand there, pressing his palm a little to feel it move in the child's entrails.

“Haahhh feels really good,” Damian speaks in a slightly more understandable way. “Your penis makes me feel amazing.”

Richard has asked his little brother to tell him how he feels apparently, he enjoyed being fucked in the ass.

“Let me hear more of your sweet voice.” Order the major.

“More, more right there.” Robin accepts it by letting out all the words that come into his head. “So, in. My stomach.”

“What about your stomach?”

“Your penis, it hits it. I'm going to come.”

“Do you like it when I push on your stomach?”

“Yes, yes. More, Grayson more.”

Richard presses his young lover, leaving him face down on the bed. Keeping the teen’s legs together in the middle of his own, Damian leans on his knees, marveling at the penetrations that strike the lower part of his stomach.

“Haaaah ahhhhh.” try to articulate.

“Yes, that's how you like it. You can't even talk.” Dick pushes it, the little body creaks from the onslaught. Richard's close too, that angle makes his partner impossibly close. More chasing his own pleasure sullies the teenager with violence. Damian shrieks as he pulls at the sheets, bending his beautiful body. Spilling his semen on the bed, he sobs with his little mouth open. Nightwing holds him by the hip, getting into the child and filling him with sperm. Letting it all out into the child. Robin drops limp on the mattress, Grayson falls backward beside him both breathing heavily.

Semen spills out of Damian who still shivers at the remnants of his orgasm, Dick pulls him to his chest to embrace him, kisses his forehead, both cheeks and then his lips. He keeps kissing the young man, slowly and deeply helping himself to catch his breath, his hand caresses the small back comforting him, Robin traces his chest, checking his mentor's anatomy with his tiny hands.

“When can I come so that we can do it again?” asks the young man, touching his fingers to the muscles of the arm around him.

“When you're twenty-one.” Answer without hesitation, Grayson.

“That's a long time. What do you say I come over on the weekend?”

“No, better when you're eighteen.”

“Since you insist, I'll spend the night here and we'll do it tomorrow.”

“No, wait till you're at least sixteen.”

“Fourteen, it's my last offer, take it or leave it.” Robin's deal

“Fifteen, it's non-negotiable.”

“Did I listen after took dinner? I very much agree.”

“Fifteen, that's my last offer.”

“Fourteen and a half.”

“Well, fourteen and a half.” Damian celebrates.

“Can we have another round?” Dick's looking at him with his eyes closed.

“Just once.”

Follow me

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
